


I’m not going anywhere

by felixfelicitas



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfelicitas/pseuds/felixfelicitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela/Hawke in an AU where the last words your soulmate(s) ever say to you are tattooed on your wrist from birth</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m not going anywhere

Isabela was one of the few people who kept her wrist hidden from the world.

Finding your soulmate, or soulmates, was supposed to be beautiful, glorious, the goal to strive to. But she wanted no part of that, wanted no part of the life the words on her wrist promised.

"I love you. I’m not going anywhere."

It was embarrassing. It was a guaranteed disaster, a destined heartbreak.

So she lived her life with no regrets, no goodbyes, no 'I love you’s. After all, how can you feel the pain that those words promised if you never get attached?

Many had tried to read her wrist; some had succeeded.

But Hawke understood. Hawke kept hers covered too.

They had a rough start. The two were always arguing, always fighting. Even when they were trying to be civil, Isabela couldn’t help but grind her teeth at her.

But damn if they didn’t respect each other.

And, as she was shocked to discover, Hawke trusted her. Hawke helped her get the book that would save her life. And when she ran, she knew she had to go back.

Then, she discovered Hawke was willing to kill for her. To die for her.

And that kind of commitment frightened her, so she ran again.

She returned years later, when she was ready to address it, and Hawke welcomed her back.

When Hawke married Sebastian, and she and Fenris began making eyes at each other again, Isabela accepted that this might have been the end of what they had, but Hawke still kept so close, and Sebastian would smile brighter at her.

She would follow her anywhere, away from Kirkwall, away from the Free Marches, to Ferelden, Orlais.

Even into the biggest battle of their lives, bigger than when Meredith tried to annul the circle in Kirkwall.

Hawke panted for breath between spells and fireballs, and Isabela did her best to cover her back. The demons seemed endless, and even with the Inquisition’s forces, they were threatened to be overwhelmed. The Inquisitor herself was there, pressing forwards towards the heart of the fortress. Hawke planned to follow as soon as she was able.

When more soldiers came rushing to their aid, Hawke looked to Isabela.

"Think you can handle this?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," Isabela snapped back. Hawke nodded, and moved to press forwards, but Isabela grabbed at her wrist as she turned away.

"Be careful, okay?" Isabela blurted out. Hawke froze. She was upset; it was subtle, just her eyes glowing cold and distant, but Isabela could tell there was something desperately wrong.

"Hey," Aida said, giving her a halfhearted grin, "I love you. I’m not going anywhere."

Isabela’s heart caught in her throat. She wanted to scream, she wanted to die, she wanted to spin her around and finally tell her just how much she loved her, but she was already running off after the Inquisitor.

When she fell into the rift in the fade, Isabela knew it was over.

It would still be several hours before the rest returned, battered and broken but alive- but she knew.

"Where’s Hawke?" Varric asked, desperately looking around.

"Where’s Hawke?" he repeated again, louder. And even before the Inquisitor managed to open her mouth, Isabela choked out,

"She’s gone."


End file.
